


Два круга

by gm2933



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, Historical References, Ratings: G, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>два брата-близнеца становятся пилотами кайтэнов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два круга

Жизнь здорово изменилась с тех пор, как каждый из них нарисовал на белом листе бумаги два круга, означающих согласие. Два круга, чуть кривоватых, больше похожих на эллипсы, но всё-таки круга. 

Два круга – их тоже всегда было двое, и эти круги для каждого из них значили нечто большее, чем просто согласие. Они были символом некого единения – как в жизни, так и в смерти – для них двоих.

И вот теперь всё изменилось. 

Прежде они учились в школе морской авиации, представляя себе, как будет пылать вражеский флот, когда они обрушатся на него, словно кара небес. И как будут трепетать на божественному ветру их белые повязки с надписью "Семь жизней за Императора". 

\- Мы будем внушать мистический ужас, - уверял Кацуо. 

\- Они станут дрожать от одного нашего упоминания, - подхватывал Тору. 

Они были близнецами и с самого рождения оставались неразлучны, потому что и в лётчики решили отправиться вместе. В своих почти одинаковых снах они оба были легендой. И каждый житель Империи прославлял их имена. И даже роженицы повторяли их, чтобы благополучно разрешиться от бремени. 

Однако их мечте о небе не суждено было сбыться – к тому моменту ощущалась острая нехватка самолётов и топлива, поэтому в один из ясных августовских дней всем желающим предложили пройти процедуру отбора в школу Сатиура на севере Токио, чтобы послужить своей стране в качестве пилотов несколько иного плана. 

\- Это наш шанс, - сказал Кацуо. 

\- Наш шанс, - эхом повторил Тору. – В конце концов, ведь не имеет значения, как именно мы сразим врага. 

На их молодых лицах сияли улыбки, когда они выстроились вместе со всеми перед главным ангаром базы. Тогда к ним обратился капитан Ватанабэ – молодой, красивый и удивительно спокойный человек – говоря о том, что все и без того знали: 

\- Мне тяжело говорить вам это, однако новости от наших товарищей с передовых позиций неутешительны. За последнее время разрыв между нашими силами и мощью врага значительно увеличился... Несмотря на героическую борьбу наших соотечественников, Сайпан в руках противника, и у нас большие проблемы по обеспечению наших сил в Рабауле и на других передовых позициях. Только отчаянные меры могут спасти наше положение, - не вдаваясь в подробности, заговорил он после короткой паузы, - наши конструкторы разработали военную технику огромной разрушительной силы. И я спрашиваю – есть ли среди вас желающие её освоить? 

Толпа курсантов, стоящая перед ангаром, задвигалась и зашевелилась, словно морские волны. Поднялся одобрительный, согласный гул, но капитан поднял руку, призывая пришедших к тишине, и сказал уже громче: 

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали. Эта техника невозвращаема. 

\- Невозвращаема? – тихо повторил за капитаном Тору. Он почувствовал, что руки его дрожат. Эти слова вызвали в нём волнение и трепет. Они с братом уже давно решили, что жизни их принадлежат стране и Императору Хирохито. Великой японской нации. 

Но волнение всё равно то и дело захлёстывало их, подобно шквальным волнам. Когда им выдали листы бумаги, на которых полагалось дать положительный ответ, братья переглянулись. Нужно было нарисовать два круга. Главные условия принятия в этот отряд было не только физическое и психическое здоровье, женатых и колеблющихся так же отсеивали. Поэтому Тору очень волновался, что круги на бумаге получились не очень ровными, не то, что у Кацуо. Ведь командир мог счесть, что это признак сомнения. 

А потом они целых два месяца изучали строение кайтэнов, осваивали управление, высматривали в перископ тренировочные вражеские цели, томились в тесных рубках торпед и, конечно, мечтали о вечной славе. 

Церемония выпуска их группы была торжественной, все уже были наслышаны о геройстве первых камикадзе, поэтому в рядах курсантов царило воодушевление. И Кацуо с Тору чувствовали, как и их наполняет некая почти мистическая сила и уверенность. Когда они после торжественного ужина направлялись к своим кайтэнам, Тору шёпотом спросил у брата:

\- О чём ты думаешь? 

\- Вспоминаю о мороженом, которым нас угостили. Оно было бесподобным! 

Солёный запах океана кружил голову, ветер путался в волосах, обдавал прохладным дыханием кожу. И они оба с жадностью вдыхали этот удивительный аромат жизни и свободы.

Мороженое действительно было очень вкусным, - подумал Тору. И почему-то от этой мысли все сомнения его рассеялись. Он снова посмотрел на брата. Тот улыбнулся ему в ответ, словно зеркальное отражение. 

Они отправлялись к острову Улити, где на якоре стояло около ста американских кораблей.

И море шумело, и на вечернем небе зажигались первые звёзды, и голова кружилась от ощущения бесконечной тоски и такого же бесконечного счастья. Кацуо увидел, как сорвалась с небосклона и покатилась в воду первая звезда, оставляя за собой изогнутый след. 

\- Тэнно хайка банзай!* - выдохнул Кацуо и громко рассмеялся. На глазах его выступили слёзы. 

\- Банзай! – крикнул его брат. 

– Банзай! Банзай! Банзай! – подхватили другие голоса, сливаясь с ними в едином порыве, срастаясь с ними душами, переплавляя их жизнь в нечто неделимое, чтобы в конце концов обратиться в круги на воде. 

* "Десять тысяч лет императору!"


End file.
